Electrostatic copying machines or copiers of the type which perform processes wherein an electrostatic latent image formed on a moving photodconductor is developed by contacting the same with a dry developer material, and wherein the developed image is subsequently transferred from the photoconductor to a suitable sheet of paper by contacting the photoconductor with the sheet of paper, are generally provided with paper handling apparatus including means for detaching the sheet of paper from the moving photoconductor before further processing, since the sheet of paper is normally relatively securely held in place on the photoconductor by residual electrostatic charge.
In one known copier there has been provided paper handling apparatus including a pressure header in air flow communication with a plurality of intermittently operable jet-type air outlet nozzles for detaching sheets of paper from the moving photoconductor. The nozzles are suitably shaped and located adjacent to the photoconductor, and operable in timed relationship with movement of the photoconductor, to direct blasts of air toward the boundary between the leading edge of the elctrostatically attached sheet of paper and the photoconductor surface, for dislodging the sheet of paper from the moving photoconductor. Such arrangements of apparatus tend to be expensive in design and execution because the developed image on the sheet of paper is relatively easily movable and thus subject to becoming deteriorated by the air blasts.
In another known copier there has been provided paper handling apparatus including a plurality of pick-off fingers, operable in timed relationship with the movement of the moving photoconductor. The pick-off fingers are slid between the leading edge of the electrostatically attached sheet of paper and the adjacent area of the photoconductor surface to disengage the paper from the photoconductor. In addition to coping with the problem of avoiding movement of the developed image on the sheet of paper, such arrangements must be carefully designed to avoid having the pick-off fingers contact the photoconductor surface with sufficient force to score or otherwise damage the surface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus for handling a sheet of paper in a copier;
Another object is to provide apparatus for detaching a sheet of paper from an electrostatically charged surface; and
Another object is to provide apparatus for handling a sheet of paper in a copier including improved means for detaching the sheet of paper from a moving photoconductor to which it is attached by electrostatic charge.